Cardiovascular diseases are still the first cause of morbidity and mortality in the western world; among these, hypertension and heart failure are two frequent diseases. Hypertension is one of the most important cardiovascular risk factor and more than one third of population over 60 suffer from this disease. Congestive heart failure affects 1-2% of the population and even 10% of the very elderly; the percentage is expected to rise (Sharpe N., et al., The Lancet, 1998, 352, (suppl. 1), 3-17). Beside, hypertension may be one of more important causes of heart failure in the elderly (Eur. Heart J., 2001, 22, 1527-1560). Although a number of effective drugs are available for the treatment of both hypertension and heart failure, further research is in progress to find more effective and safe compounds. Several drugs are used in combination for the treatment of heart failure, and among positive inotropic agents, digoxin is the most prescribed digitalis cardiac glycoside that can improve the myocardial performance. A very well-known drawback of digitalis drugs is their arrhythmogenic side-effect. Evidence of digitalis toxicity emerges at two- to three-fold higher serum concentration than the therapeutic dose, such as disturbances of conduction and cardiac arrhythmias which are characteristics of digitalis toxicity (Hoffman, B. F.; Bigger, J. T., Digitalis and Allied Cardiac Glycosides. In The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, 8th ed.; Goodman Gilman, A.; Nies, A. S.; Rall, T. W; Taylor, P., Eds.; Pergamon Press, New York, 1990, pp 814-839).
The capability of the natural digitalis compounds to increase the myocardial force of contraction is strictly related to their cardenolide structure having a 17β-lactone on a 14-hydroxy-5β,14β-androstane skeleton.